Rêve d'un souvenir
by ncistivafic
Summary: Cette fiction est la suite de : "Ce n'est pas la première, et encore moins la dernière fois..."  Suite à la mort d'un membre de l'équipe, celle-ci est démantelée et observe un retour de ses membres les uns après les autres, mais avec des différences...
1. Chapter 1

14 Février  
>Il fait froid, il neige, c'est le soir, dehors tout est triste et les souvenirs remontent à la surface...<p>

Flash back  
>Trois ans et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis la mission sous couverture et au NCIS la vie avait repris son cours. Personne ne savait que Ziva et Tony sortaient ensemble à part McGee qui l'avait découvert tout à fait par hasard, un soir en rapportant la veste de Ziva que celle-ci avait oublié au bureau. Tony lui avait ouvert la porte en caleçon et McGee n'avait pas eut de mal à deviner, mais n'avait rien dit à personne. Abby s'en doutait et Jenny pensait que l'histoire de Tony et Ziva n'avait pas eut de suite.<br>On passe maintenant dans la tête de Gibbs : c'est lui qui raconte le flash back (ou plutôt qui le pense) qui va suivre. Comme je l'ai dit on était le 14 février : jour des amoureux. Il neige, il fait froid, on dirait que l'extérieur, la rue, la ville, le monde, dorment ; mais pour Gibbs c'est comme si tout était mort... Il est assis sur son canapé, un verre de bourbon à la main. Il est triste. Il pense. Il pense à tout les évènements qui se sont déroulés depuis cette soirée où lui et Jenny avaient annoncés à Ziva qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, et qu'elle, sa chère Jenny, la seule femme qu'il avait vraiment aimé, enfin pas la seule : avant il y avait eut Shannon..., donc, le soir où ils avaient annoncés que Jenny était enceinte... Beaucoup de choses, qui pourraient paraître anodines c'étaient passées en trois ans.  
>(Dans la tête de Gibbs)<br>Abby et McGee étaient sortis ensemble 2 mois, y en a vraiment qui s'en foutent de la règle n°12! , mais ensuite le plus drôle c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés pendant six mois à cause d'une histoire de jeux vidéos qui faisaient trop de méga machins pour rentrer sur un ordinateur qui faisait je sais pas combien de machin... Mais la finalité c'est qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble après. Les quatre derniers mois de l'année dernière avaient été ceux les plus riches en rebondissements. Mais pas aussi importants que le 10septembre : car c'est ce jour là que Jenny avait accouché de leur fille. Tout c'était bien passé et la petite Agnès Marie Rose Gibbs était venue au monde au milieu d'un univers joyeux, plein de bonheur et d'amour. Mais les choses avaient changées. Il y a deux mois (décembre), la petite venait de fêter ses 2 ans et trois mois, puis, Jenny avait disparue, comme ça, évaporée... Le nouveau directeur, Léon Vance, avait annoncé sa mort à l'équipe par un jour pluvieux. Personne n'avait compris. Tout s'était alors rapidement enchaîné : l'enterrement, les enquêtes. Mais le pire, c'est qu'après tout ça, cet imbécile de mâcheur de cure dents! A démantelé **mon** équipe: Tony sur un porte avion, Ziva chez elle, en Israël et McGee au sous sol à la tête de l'équipe informatique! Ensuite cet idiot de Vance m'a donné pour équipe trois bons à rien, des bleus qui ne comprennent pas en quoi consiste leur boulot! Ça fait deux mois que ma "famille" est disloquée et que je n'ai avec moi que Abby, Ducky et Agnès, cette chère petite princesse, comme l'appelait Jenny... Une larme glissa et aurait surement été suivie d'un torrent d'autre si on avait pas frappé à la porte. (Retour au 14 février) 10heures du soir, Gibbs n'attend personne. Il se lève et va ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte…


	2. Chapter 2

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte…Ziva. Mais dans quel état! Pleine de neige, les yeux rouges, les cheveux défaits. Gibbs s'aperçut facilement que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien. Il la fit entrer et la débarrassa de ses affaires. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que Ziva n'était plus aussi mince qu'avant, mais il ne dit rien. Il l'a fit asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et à ce moment là que tout ce qu'elle avait retenue jusque là sortit. Elle éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de Gibbs qui tenta de l'apaiser comme il put. Puis elle parla, elle ouvrit son cœur comme jamais Gibbs ne l'avait vu faire (rien que la voir pleurer était déjà hors du commun).  
>-Excuses moi, commença-t-elle, je débarque chez toi à 10heures du soir sans prévenir, je m'incruste et en plus je pleure comme une baleine... dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.<br>-...comme une madeleine, ne t'inquiètes pas, heureusement que tu es venue sinon j'aurais fini par boire tout l'alcool que contient ma maison. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, tu veux en parler?  
>-Je...oui, si tu as le temps et la patience de m'écouter...<br>-De toute façon, on n'a rien de mieux à faire, je crois, la remarque se voulait enjoué mais l'intonation restait triste. Comment ce fait-il que tu sois là? Repris Gibbs, je te croyais en Israël...  
>-Justement, j'y suis allée il y a deux mois comme Vance l'avait ordonné. Mais mon père m'a dit qu'il me trouvait plus triste et sombre que les salles d'interrogatoires du Mossad. Il y a un mois je lui ai demandé de me laisser revenir et il a accepté. Je sais que j'aurais pu et dû venir plus tôt. Mais je n'ai pas eut le courage... Je suis restée dans un petit hôtel. Mais ce soir j'ai...j'ai craqué, et je suis venue.<br>-T'inquiètes, je ne t'en veux pas : moi aussi j'aurais dû prendre des nouvelles... Et à propos de...dit-il en montrant du menton le ventre de Ziva...si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de te demander...  
>-Non...je, j'étais venue pour ça aussi. Je suis enceinte. De...Tony. Termina-t-elle en fondant en larmes une nouvelle fois. Je voulais te dire que l'on sortait ensemble, mais je n'ai pas osé.<br>-Depuis quand?  
>-Depuis la mission sous-couverture.<br>-Combien de mois?  
>-Trois. C'est pour cela que je suis revenue aux États-Unis. Je ne voulais pas que mon père soit au courant.<br>-Il le sait?  
>-Qui?<br>-Tony!  
>-Non.<br>-Et tu attends quoi pour le lui dire? S'exclama Gibbs qui commençait à s'énerver.  
>-Mais! Je n'ai même pas son numéro, Vance lui a fait enlever son portable à son arrivé sur le porte avion! S'emporta la belle Israélienne.<br>-Et tu veux le garder ce bébé? Interrogea Gibbs plus calmement.  
>Soudain des pleurs se firent entendre. Gibbs allait se lever mais Ziva l'arrêta.<br>-Laisses c'est ma faute.  
>La jeune femme monta les escaliers, prit la petite Agnès dans ses bras et redescendit. Le bébé se calma aussitôt. Quand Gibbs la vit redescendre avec la petite dans les bras et ce sourire si maternel sur les lèvres, il sut instantanément la réponse à sa question.<br>-Il faut absolument que Tony, McGee et toi reveniez dans l'équipe. Affirma-t-il.  
>-Et comment tu compte t'y prendre?<br>-Ça c'est mon affaire. En attendant, tu peux t'installer dans la chambre d'amis jusqu'à ce que tu trouve mieux.  
>Ziva recoucha Agnès et alla se coucher tandis que Gibbs descendit poncer son bateau.<br>Le lendemain, Gibbs partit au NCIS et Ziva resta avec Agnès. Elle décida alors d'appeler McGee sachant qu'il l'écouterait et saurait la conseiller.


	3. Chapter 3

Conversation au téléphone entre McGee et Ziva

Tut…tut… (Le téléphone sonne)

-Allo ?

-McGee ?

-Oui ?

-C'est… Ziva…

-Ziva ? Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps !

-Eh bien, je reconnais que j'aurais du prendre de tes nouvelles un peu plus tôt…

-C'est pas grave. Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Justement c'est pour cela que je t'appelle. Je suis aux Etats-Unis. Est-ce que tu crois que l'on pourrait se voir ?

-Oui, bien sur. Je peux prendre mon après midi. Que dirais-tu d'aller manger à la pizzeria près de la plage, à midi ?

-Ben pourquoi pas, à tout à l'heure…

-A tout à l'heure !

Ils raccrochèrent, puis Ziva appela Gibbs pour lui dire qu'elle sortait et qu'elle laissait Agnès avec la baby-sitter. Elle se changea, et à midi, elle retrouvait McGee à la pizzeria.

-Alors, comment ça va ? demanda Ziva en enlevant son manteau.

McGee ouvrit la bouche en voyant son ventre, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle lui coupa la parole, sachant quelles seraient les questions, afin de ne pas avoir à trop se justifier.

-Oui, je suis enceinte et ferme ta bouche tu vas avaler des louches ! (déclaration que l'intéressé ne releva pas même s'il ferma la bouche). Tu sais que j'aime pas trop ce genre de situation où je dois déballer ma vie, mais … j'ai besoin de toi. Donc, je vais être brève et essaye de ne pas m'interrompre, s'il te plaît…

-Ok.

-Bon. Tu sais que Tony et moi on était ensemble depuis la mission sous-couverture. Quand il est parti sur le porte-avion, je suis rentrée à Tel Aviv. C'est là bas que je me suis rendue compte, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, que j'étais enceinte. Je n'ai rien dit mais j'ai obtenu de mon père qu'il me laisse rentrer en Amérique. Je suis ici depuis un mois et je suis consciente que j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas trop comment en parler. Pour moi, il aurait été plus facile de tuer 100personnes pendant une mission suicide plutôt que d'ouvrir mon cœur, même si je sais que tu as la patience et la gentillesse de m'écouter… Donc hier, j'étais pas très bien dans ma peau, peut-être parce que c'était le 14 février…. Enfin, le jour de la fête la plus stupide du monde, j'ai craqué et je suis allée chez Gibbs. Je lui ai tout dis, et bizarrement ça m'a fait du bien, du coup il n'a pas voulu me laisser repartir et j'habite donc, provisoirement, chez lui. Voilà, si tu as des questions…je t'écoute.

Ils avaient fini de manger et se promenaient sur la plage déserte (mois de février, y a pas forcément beaucoup de monde sur la plage ^^)

-J'ai peut-être deux trois choses à te demander…

-Ok.

-Donc, reprit McGee, tu es sûre que Tony est le père et que tu veux garder le bébé ? dit-il doucement.

-Oui… répondit-elle en regardant l'océan si beau et si sauvage en même temps. Tu imagines, Tim, Tony est dans ce désert d'eau, loin de tout le monde, ça doit être dur…

-Oui, je pense aussi. Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête affirmativement et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. McGee les essuya et la serra dans ses bras.

-Excuses moi, je suis bête, je te fais de la peine…

-Non, c'est moi qui suis bête, je ne devrais pas pleurer ! Imagines, il y a un an ou deux, je ne t'aurais même pas fait assez confiance pour te dire ne serait-ce que le nom du chien de mon père et aujourd'hui je suis là, en train de pleurer comme une idiote devant toi !

-Mais non ! C'est normal tu es humaine et tu as des sentiments comme tout être humain normal ! Notre amitié est forte et c'est pour ça qu'on peut se parler librement tous les deux.

-Tu es un peu comme mon grand frère, un peu comme Ari au fond…

McGee fronça les sourcils à cette comparaison.

-Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu me protège et que tu es toujours là pour moi, comme Ari l'était avec moi…

-Et toi tu es un peu comme ma sœur, à la différence près que tu es plus forte qu'elle.

Ziva sourit à cette remarque.

-Dis, commença McGee, il faudrait peut-être que tu trouves un endroit où habiter. Puisque tu n'as plus ton appartement, je me demandais si ça te dirais de venir habiter chez moi en attendant de trouver mieux. On pourrait en profiter pour essayer de contacter Tony… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Pourquoi pas, de toute façon je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment chez Gibbs.

-Bon et bien à ce soir alors ! Il faut que je te prépare ta chambre, termina McGee en retournant vers sa voiture.

-A ce soir ! conclut Ziva en rentrant pour annoncer son départ à Gibbs.


	4. Chapter 4

En rentrant, Ziva annonça à Gibbs qu'elle allait partir.

-Gibbs, commença-t-elle, j'ai vu Tim cet après-midi et on a trouvé où me loger. Je partirais ce soir. Je voulais te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…

-Ce n'est rien, c'est plutôt normal, dit-il en souriant. N'oublie pas que s'il y a quoi que soit que je puisse faire pour toi, ou si jamais tu as un problème, ou besoin de parler : ma porte est toujours ouverte. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais faire mon maximum pour vous faire tous revenir dans l'équipe.

-Merci, conclue la belle brune, et puis, t'inquiètes pas, je repasserais.

Ziva s'installa donc chez McGee.

Chez McGee.

-Vous êtes toujours ensemble, toi et Abby ? demanda Ziva à McGee un matin avant qu'il ne parte travailler.

-Oui, mais nos emplois du temps ne sont plus similaires, du coup on se voit moins, pourquoi ? demanda –t-il

-Je crois qu'on devrait lui dire que je suis là, sinon elle va nous faire la tête pendant des années quand elle l'apprendra…

-Tu n'as pas tort… Si tu veux, je peux lui dire de nous retrouver ici, ce soir et on lui fera la surprise, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Ok, mais ça t'embête si je cuisine ?

-Pas du tout ! Tu le fais tellement bien, un vrai cordon bleu…

-Je croyais qu'on disait un lapin bleu… le coupa-t-elle, perplexe.

Devant l'air ahuri de McGee qui cherchait le rapport entre le lapin et le cordon, Ziva se douta qu'elle avait tort et les deux éclatèrent de rire.

Le soir, chez McGee.

McGee et Abby entrent. Ziva, sur la demande de McGee est restée dans sa chambre.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé ensemble ! s'exclama Abby en sautant au cou de McGee.

-C'est vrai, d'ailleurs j'ai une surprise pour toi, lui annonça McGee.

-C'est vrai ? Merci Tim ! dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ou plutôt… , commença-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Abby et en se dirigeant vers la chambre où attendait patiemment Ziva. Il en ressortit tenant quelqu'un par le bras, quelqu'un qu'Abby ne distinguait pas dans l'ombre du couloir.

-… ou plutôt, reprit-il, qui est-ce …

Il attira Ziva à la lumière du salon.

-Ziva ! Ziva ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama notre gothique préférée en sautillant autour d'elle comme un kangourou, et en lui sautant au cou.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se calma, un peu, qu'elle dévisagea Ziva de la tête aux pieds, et qu'elle remarqua un changement.

-Tu es enceinte Ziva ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui… répondit-elle

-C'est qui le père ? Continua Abby, qui recommençait à s'exciter avec cette grande nouvelle

-Euh… hésita-t-elle en regardant McGee qui lui fit signe de continuer, …Tony…

-… elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit

-Mais je vais te raconter, … ou plutôt Tim le fera pour moi, je ne me sens pas capable de reraconter tout ça une troisième fois.

-Bon, commença le principal intéressé, Ziva sort avec Tony depuis la mission sous-couverture. Il y a un mois, en Israël, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte et est revenue ici, car elle ne voulait pas que son père l'apprenne. Le 14 février, elle est allée voir Gibbs et le lendemain elle m'a appelé et je lui ai proposé de venir habiter ici, le temps qu'elle trouve mieux…

-D'ailleurs, le coupa Ziva, ça fait deux semaines que j'abuse de ton hospitalité : il serait peut-être temps que je trouve un endroit ou rester.

-Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à aller à l'appartement de Tony, proposa Abby, revenue de la surprise de tout ce qu'elle avait apprit en si peu de temps. Il a laissé les clefs à Tim.

-Ben, c'est-à-dire que… commença Ziva

-Pourquoi pas ? dit McGee

-Ca me gène…

-Hein ? Continua Abby qui ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait la gêner

-Ben, ce n'est pas mon appartement, et je ne crois pas que…

-Mais si, mais si, tu portes son enfant alors autant que tu vives dans son appartement. Appuya Abby pour la convaincre.

-En plus demain, c'est samedi. Abby et moi on t'aidera à t'installer, repris McGee.

-Bon, ben il me semble que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Merci Abby, c'est surement une bonne idée. Merci à toi aussi Tim, pour m'avoir hébergée ces derniers jours… conclut la belle israélienne.

Une semaine plus tard, à l'appartement de Tony.

Gibbs, que Ziva avait invité, discute avec celle-ci dans le salon. Ziva tiens dans ses bras, la fille de Gibbs, que celui-ci a amené avec lui.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cet appartement aussi propre et ordonné, complimenta-t-il

-Tu ne t'imagines même pas le temps que j'ai passé à ranger et nettoyer…

-Non, mais je m'en doute : Tony n'a jamais été réputé pour son sens du rangement…

-Exact, sourit-elle

-Qui t'as conseillé de venir ici ?

- Devines ! ...

-Abby ?

-Jackpot !

-Je m'en doutais !

-Tu ne m'as pas encore disputée pour ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… et pour la règle n°12 et tout… et…

-… je ne le ferais pas, coupa Gibbs.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ziva étonnée

-La première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble, lors de la mission sous couverture, j'ai tout de suite vu que vous alliez bien ensemble. En fait, on voyait que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre et je me doutais que tôt ou tard il se passerait quelque chose entre vous…

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui…

-Tu sais, parfois j'ai peur. Je me réveille en sursaut la nuit je vois des bateaux couler avec Tony à leurs bord, ou encore ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver et qui me priverais de l'enfant que je porte. Souvent je revois la mort d'Alexis et Layla…

-Tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi ou McGee, je n'aime pas trop te savoir seule ici…

-Mais ! Je ne peux quand même pas dépendre de vous, ni vous envahir dans votre quotidien à cause de quelques cauchemars ! Ce que je te demande… c'est juste … de ramener Tony… finit-elle en lui adressant un regard à la fois triste et suppliant.

-Je fais mon possible, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les choses vont bientôt changer. Je te le garantis…


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain au NCIS

Gibbs entre (sans frapper, bien entendu) dans le bureau de Vance.

-Que signifie cette intrusion, agent Gibbs ? interrogea le directeur, manifestement pas ravis de le voir.

-Cette intrusion veut savoir où en est la demande que je vous ai fait parvenir pour récupérer l'agent spécial McGee et l'officier David dans mon équipe ! Cette intrusion veut aussi une permission de contacter l'agent Dinozzo actuellement sur un porte avion ! S'exclama Gibbs qui n'était pas plus content que son patron.

-Bon. Je crois que l'on ne s'est pas réellement compris la dernière fois : **Je** décide de quels agents est composée votre équipe et **j'interdis** que l'on contacte l'agent Dinozzo ! Suis-je assez clair ?

-Parfaitement. D'ailleurs, voilà ma lettre de démission, dit Gibbs qui avait recouvert son calme, en posant le papier sur le bureau de Vance. Je crois que ça a le mérite d'être clair, non ?

-Croyez-vous qu'il soit nécessaire d'en arriver là ?

-Est-il nécessaire de me confier trois imbéciles pour agents au lieu de me rendre mes agents, qui sont qualifiés pour leur travail !

-Je crois surtout que les agents que je vous ai confiés ne sont pas des imbéciles !

-Alors comment ce fait-il que l'on soit sur la même affaire depuis un mois et qu'ils sabotent chaque indice parce qu'ils ne mettent pas de gants, et j'en passe !

-Bon, j'admets qu'ils ne sont pas très compétents…

-Ah bon ! ? Vous trouvez ! ?

-Gibbs ! Je vous signale que l'on cherche la taupe qui est parmi eux !

-Eh bien mettez les dans une autre équipe qui cherchera la taupe et rendez moi mes agents !

-Bon, tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est réimplanter l'agent spécial McGee et l'officier David dans votre équipe et enlever les agents Lee, Keating et Langer. Cependant, je ne peux rien faire actuellement pour l'agent Dinozzo.

-Très bien, dit Gibbs en sortant.

-Attendez, vous oubliez votre lettre de démission, rappela Vance en lui tendant la feuille.

-A ce sujet, si vous aviez lu la feuille, c'était juste le rapport de la conférence du MTAC, informa Gibbs un sourire au coin des lèvres en sortant du bureau.

Le soir, chez Tony

Gibbs sonne, Ziva lui ouvre.

-Alors, tout c'est bien passé avec Agnès ?

-Bien sur, elle est adorable !

-Je suis désolé de te l'avoir faite gardée, mais sa nounou devait se rendre à Paris pour je ne sais qu'elle histoire de…

-Puisque je te dis que ça m'a fait plaisir ! Le coupa Ziva. J'ai été maman, je te rappelle ! D'ailleurs, depuis la mort de Layla, je n'ai plus eut l'occasion de resserrer un bébé dans mes bras, et j'avais oublié à quel point ça m'avait manqué…, soupira-t-elle en embrassant Agnès.

-Au juste, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, dit Gibbs en changeant de sujet à la vue des larmes qui perlaient au bord des yeux de la belle israélienne.

-Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en reposant Agnès et en s'essuyant furtivement les yeux.

-McGee et toi revenez dans l'équipe, te sens-tu prête à reprendre ?

-Merci ! S'exclama la belle brune en serrant Gibbs dans ses bras. Et Tony ? demanda-t-elle redevenant sérieuse

-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas réussi à avoir des nouvelles, mais je suis en bonne voie, la rassura-t-il.

-Génial ! On reprend demain ?

-Demain c'est samedi. J'espère que tu pourras attendre lundi… dit-il en souriant.

-Bien sur ! J'en peux plus de ne rien faire de la journée…


	6. Chapter 6

Un mois plus tard au NCIS.  
>Cela fait un mois que McGee et Ziva ont réintégré l'équipe de Gibbs et les enquêtes se succèdent, se résolvant plus vite qu'avec le trio de bleus donnés précédemment à Gibbs par Vance.<br>Comme tous les jours, McGee et Ziva pianotent sur leur ordinateur respectif en jetant de temps à autres quelques regards vers le bureau de Tony, toujours vide ; lorsque Gibbs arriva, un café à la main, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en disant :  
>-Meurtre à Quantico, prenez vos affaires !<br>-Je peux conduire ? demanda Ziva  
>-Non ! s'exclama McGee, on vient juste de manger...<br>-Bien sur ! Tiens Ziva ! répondit Gibbs en lui lançant les clefs un sourire au coin des lèvres. McGee ! Préviens Ducky et dis lui d'empêcher Palmer de conduire !  
>-Ok boss... soupira McGee<br>Une fois arrivés, McGee sortit le premier de la voiture, visiblement mal en point, Gibbs ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir et distribua les tâches.  
>-McGee photos ! Ziva : interroge la personne qui a découvert le corps !<br>-Bien patron ! Obéirent les deux agents immédiatement.  
>McGee se dirigea vers la scène de crime et photographia tout ce qui était important, comme d'habitude, tandis que Ziva interrogeait la personne qui avait trouvé le cadavre.<br>-Puis-je savoir votre nom Mlle s'il vous plait ?  
>-Je suis le quartier maitre Amely Campbell, Madame. Répondit-elle<br>-Quand avez-vous trouvé le corps ?  
>-Ce matin vers 7h. Je faisais mon jogging comme chaque matin.<br>- Connaissiez-vous la victime ?  
>- Oui, c'était le caporal Lorène Oming. C'est ma voisine de palier, on sert dans la même unité, mais on n'est pas très proche. On se voit tous les jours à la base on se dit bonjour mais c'est tout.<br>- Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ?  
>-La semaine dernière, en rentrant. On a pris le même bus.<br>- Quelle genre de personne était-ce ?  
>-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'elle habitait là et qu'elle travaillait à Quantico. Elle s'est disputée avec un homme hier soir qui est partis après. Seulement je suis persuadée qu'en partant ce matin elle était chez elle. Il y avait du bruit dans son appartement.<br>-Merci pour tous ces renseignements, dit Ziva. Si vous vous souvenez d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter.  
>Ziva revint vers Gibbs et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Gibbs écouta puis s'énerva du fait de l'absence de Ducky qui n'était toujours pas arrivé.<br>-Comment se fait-il que Ducky ne soit toujours pas arrivé ? Ça fait 20minutes qu'on attend !  
>5minutes encore plus tard, le camion du NCIS arriva et Ducky descendit.<br>-Désolé Jethro, nous avons fait 60km de trop parce que Monsieur Palmer ne sait pas lire une carte...  
>-Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était à l'envers ! Se défendit se dernier.<br>-Ducky ! interrompit Gibbs passablement énervé.  
>-Lorsque j'aurais ramené le corps et que je l'aurais autopsié je pourrais te dire la cause de la mort. En tout cas, cette jeune femme est morte il y a au moins six heures...<p>

Tout le monde rentra donc au NCIS, puis, Gibbs qui trouvait que l'enquête n'avancerait pas tant qu'il n'y aurait pas eut l'autopsie, renvoya Ziva, McGee et Abby chez eux, en les informant de se tenir prêts à revenir dès que l'autopsie serait terminé pour pouvoir approfondir l'enquête. Abby qui voyait que Ziva n'avait un moral olympique s'invita chez elle, ou plutôt chez Tony.

Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux à l'appartement de Tony.  
>-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa Ziva à Abby, assise dans le salon.<br>-Un petit thé si tu en prends un avec moi, répondit celle-ci  
>-Ok.<br>Ziva posa son portable et son sac dans le salon et partit préparer le thé dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, la jolie gothique, qui s'ennuyait, tomba sur le portable de Ziva et la curiosité l'emporta lorsqu'elle vit un sms enregistré dans les brouillons, et de plus, destiné à Tony.  
>Elle le lut :<br>« Cher Tony, si je pouvais t'envoyer ce sms, je crois que je te dirais à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu me manques... A quel point, ..., tu es tout pour moi... A quel point je suis triste seule, sans toi, sans nouvelles, seule avec ma détresse que personne ne peut comprendre, et pour cause je ne l'exprime pas... je t'aime tellement fort, reviens vite je t'en pris... »  
>- Ok, murmura Abby, cette fois, je ne peux pas laisser les choses dans l'état où elles sont. Elle copia le sms et remis le portable à sa place.<br>- Dis-moi Abby, tu savais que... commença Ziva qui revenait de la cuisine avec le thé  
>Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone.<br>(au téléphone)  
>-Allo ?<br>-Ziva ?  
>-Oui, Gibbs, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>-On a du nouveau sur l'enquête, tu peux venir ?  
>-Oui, bien sur j'arrive.<br>Elle raccrocha.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Abby<br>-Du nouveau sur l'enquête, il faut que je retourne au bureau. Répondit-elle.  
>-Je viens avec toi, si Ducky a finit l'autopsie, alors il y aura du travail pour moi ! Conclut la gothique.<p>

Au NCIS.  
>-Ducky a déclaré que notre victime est morte depuis hier soir 22h à peu près. Commença Gibbs.<br>-Mais c'est impossible, puisque le quartier maître Campbell nous a dit l'avoir entendue hier soir se disputer avec un homme dans son appartement, objecta Ziva  
>-Je sais ! Ziva, sors moi les affectations les plus récentes du caporal Oming, McGee, je veux ses relevés bancaires et, il se retourna pour demander à Tony le reste du boulot, mais son bureau, comme chaque jour, est vide,... ses appels téléphonique émis et reçus, aussi McGee, soupira le patron<br>-Ok patron, obéît McGee  
><span><br>Quelques minutes plus tard.  
>-Gibbs... commença Ziva, livide, y a un problème...<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>-Le caporal Oming et le quartier maître Campbell étaient toutes les deux en service ces deux derniers mois, sur l'USS Seahawk, le porte avion où se trouve Tony...<br>-Il était donc à quai la semaine dernière ! Observa McGee.  
>-On nous cache des choses, et ça m'énerve sérieusement ! s'exclama Gibbs en se tournant vers le bureau du directeur Vance.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

VLAM ! La porte du bureau directorial s'ouvrit violemment sur un Gibbs des mauvais jours à prendre avec des pincettes. Le directeur discutait avec quelqu'un assit au fond de la pièce et que Gibbs ne vit pas en entrant.  
>-Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de frapper avant d'entrer ? S'exclama Vance exaspéré pas les entrées intempestives de l'ex-marin.<br>-Pourquoi on ne m'a pas dit que le Seahawk était à quai ? demanda-t-il s'en se préoccuper de la remarque du directeur.  
>-C'est moi qui l'ai ordonné.<br>Gibbs tourna la tête pour voir qui était cette personne qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée, mais dont il avait reconnu la voix.  
>-... Jen ? Gibbs était complètement étonné, sidéré, dépassé, et..., calmé.<br>-Léon, vous pouvez nous laisser, ordonna Jenny en montrant la porte du menton.  
>Vance sortit, les laissant tous les deux. Gibbs la dévisageait silencieusement. Enfin il lui demanda tout simplement :<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>En voyant le visage torturé par l'incompréhension de Gibbs, Jenny s'assit et l'invita du regard à en faire autant.<br>-Ecoutes, je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu ne me comprends pas, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, pareil pour Tony, même s'il l'a su après...  
>-Pourquoi ? Répéta Gibbs<br>-Que veux-tu, ça vient de plus haut et les ordres que j'ai reçus étaient formels ! Les seuls au courant étaient Vance et Dinozzo. Je me suis fais tellement de soucis pour toi et la petite... ! Je suis désolée...  
>Ses yeux bleus le regardaient et il savait qu'elle était sincère, néanmoins, il ne comprenait toujours pas et cette apparition soudaine l'avait presque désarçonné. Il sortit sans un mot et referma la porte sans la claquer derrière lui. Il descendit les escaliers, passa devant ses agents en évitant le regard de Ziva et partit se chercher un café.<br>Pendant ce temps, Jenny, qui savait qu'elle aurait du mal à convaincre tout son petit monde, décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle parle à Ziva afin de mettre les points sur les ''i''. Elle l'a fit donc appeler par Cynthia.  
>La belle brune arriva donc devant Cynthia, qui la mit délicatement au courant de la situation.<br>-Le directeur veut me voir ? demanda Ziva  
>-Justement le directeur Shepard m'a demandé de vous expliquer quelque chose.<br>A ces mots et à l'évocation de ce nom qui lui était si cher, Ziva avait légèrement pâlit sans pour autant desserrer les dents.  
>-Elle vous expliquera en détail, elle-même, mais en quelques mots, elle n'est pas morte et ne l'a jamais été. La nécessité de sa mission l'a obligée à le faire croire. Voilà. Vous pouvez y aller.<br>Ziva n'avait pas réagi à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle frappa et entra. Ses jambes tremblèrent lorsqu'elle vit Jenny assise à sa place derrière le bureau. Elle ferma la porte et resta immobile à côté, complètement dépassée.  
>-Ziva...<br>Jenny se leva et l'attira vers le canapé où elles prirent place toutes les deux  
>-Je suis vraiment désolée, reprit-elle. De t'avoir fait subir tout ça... Tellement désolée de t'avoir éloignée de Tony...<br>Elle regarda la belle israélienne qui avait les yeux tout embrumés et qui était complètement déboussolée. Elle remarqua son ventre.  
>-Tu es enceinte ma chérie ?<br>-Oui, elle hocha la tête affirmativement, ça va bientôt faire cinq mois. Sa réponse était sèche et son visage ne montrait aucune expression particulière.  
>-Ziva, pourquoi tu te braques ?<br>-Parce que je ne devrais pas ? reprit-elle toujours impassible malgré la dureté de ses mots à l'encontre de celle qu'elle considérait malgré tout comme sa seconde mère.  
>-... Jenny ne répondit pas, refroidit par la réponse de Ziva.<br>-Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu nous as fait à tous ? A Gibbs, Agnès, Abby, McGee, Ducky, et même moi ? J'ai perdu ma mère une fois, et la deuxième est arrivée, sans même que je m'y attende ! Tu aurais pu nous en parler !  
>-..., les mots de Ziva cinglaient durement la pauvre Jenny qui ne s'attendait pas à tant d'hostilité.<br>-Je suppose que c'est à cause de toi que je n'ai pas pu parler à Tony ne serait-ce qu'une fois pendant ces quatre derniers mois, encore une fois tu t'es servie de lui comme avec Jeanne !  
>-Non, ce n'est pas...<br>-Tu sais quoi ? La coupa la jeune femme en se levant, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça vienne de toi !  
>Sur ces mots et ne laissant pas le temps à Jenny d'en placer une, elle sortit en claquant la porte du bureau derrière elle.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Vance avait réuni McGee, Abby, et Ducky, dans le Labby, pour leur expliquer le retour de Jenny. A cette nouvelle, Abby avait sauté dans les bras de McGee en pleurant de joie, McGee était resté sur la réserve en pensant que la pilule serait dure à avaler pour certaines personnes, et Ducky avait hoché la tête négativement, ne disant rien, mais n'en pensant pas moins.  
>En remontant, Vance avait croisé Ziva qui avait détourné la tête en essuyant une larme en le voyant arriver. Il avait compris que la directrice venait de lui annoncé qu'elle était en vie, il trouva Ziva passablement énervé.<p>

Toc Toc Toc  
>-Entrez.<br>- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Jenny, commença Vance.  
>-Entrez Léon.<br>-Vous allez me dire que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, néanmoins je pense qu'il serait temps de dire à l'officier David que l'agent Dinozzo va arriver.  
>-Je sais, mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter.<br>-Vous devriez parler à Gibbs car je crois que lui aussi n'a pas tout compris. Après tout, il faut les comprendre, vous étiez morte et vous ressortez de nulle part sans crier gare...  
>-Admettons. Et je fais quoi ?<br>-..., Vance réfléchit un instant et dit, descendez et annoncez-leur le retour de Tony.  
>-Pourquoi pas.<br>Et sans grandes convictions, elle rassembla ses troupes.

Dans l'open space  
>Lorsqu'elle descendit, ses agents travaillaient chacun sur leur ordinateur pour résoudre le meurtre du caporal Oming.<br>-Hum, hum, toussota Jenny pour attirer leur attention.  
>McGee la salua du regard, Gibbs la regardait et ses yeux d'acier semblait dire : « Quelle grande nouvelle as-tu à nous annoncer encore ! », les yeux de Ziva la fixait et lançaient à la fois défi, éclairs, violence, colère, mais aussi regrets. Jenny fut à deux doigts de remonter dans son bureau face à l'accueil qu'on lui faisait. Elle prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et annonça :<br>-Je voulais juste vous informer, commença-t-elle pour justifier sa venue dans l'open space, que Tony ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
>Elle crut voir une lueur dans les yeux de Ziva, mais dès que cette dernière se rendit compte que Jenny l'observait, elle immobilisa ses traits et ne laissât plus rien filtrer de ce qui se passait dans son fort intérieur.<br>Sur les mots de Jenny, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Vance et Tony. Jenny s'éclipsa rapidement et Léon la rejoignit, laissant Tony pénétrer seul dans l'open space.


	8. Chapter 8

_***Jenny s'éclipsa rapidement et Léon la rejoignit, laissant Tony pénétrer seul dans l'open space. ***__  
><em>  
>- Coucou tout le monde ! S'exclama Tony en entrant.<br>Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'open space, mit un slap à Tony et lui dit avec un sourire en coin :  
>-Bienvenue à la maison Dinozzo ! Puis, il partit se chercher un café.<br>- Merci patron !  
>- Salut Tony ! dit McGee<br>- Salut McBonjour ! Tu m'as manqué. Le salua joyeusement Tony, sincère dans ses paroles, en lui serrant la main.  
>-Je vais dire à Abby que tu es là ! S'exclama McGee, sortant à son tour de l'open space en encourageant Ziva du regard.<br>Ziva et Tony était désormais seuls dans l'open space. Tony se dirigea vers Ziva, toujours assise et qui n'avait pas réagi du tout à l'entrée de Tony. Elle était plongée dans une torpeur profonde et ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait.  
>- Ziva, il prit doucement sa main. Tu m'as tellement manqué...<br>A ce contact, elle se réveilla peu à peu et le flou qui l'entourait se dissipa. Il l'attira délicatement dans ses bras, elle se leva et se laissa faire. Cette étreinte douce lui rendait toutes ses espérances, sa lucidité et sa vigueur. L'italien quant à lui sentit, toute la détresse de sa belle princesse, s'évacuer, mais il sentit également contre lui des formes inconnues qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. D'un regard qui fut un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.  
>- Ecoutes, commença Ziva en bloquant l'ascenseur, si j'avais pu, je te l'aurais dis plus tôt...<br>- C'est pas grave, la coupa-t-il, racontes moi plutôt, ça fait combien de temps ?  
>- A peu près 5 mois et demi, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi...<br>Sur ces mots elle captiva les lèvres de Tony, qui lui rendit son baiser, plutôt deux fois qu'une.  
>- J'aurai tellement voulu être là pour toi...<br>- Tu vas te rattraper, je te vais confiance et tu peux me faire confiance... dit-elle avec un regard mi sadique, mi amusé.  
>- Tu comptes m'exploiter ? répondit-il avec un regard amusé.<br>- Disons plutôt qu'un petit déjeuner au lit tout les jours, ou presque, ne serait pas de refus...  
>Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis les deux ressortirent main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres de l'ascenseur ce qui rassura Jenny, qui les observait d'en haut.<br>Ziva se rassit à son bureau et Tony se dirigeait vers le sien lorsqu'il fut renversé par une tornade, que nous appellerons Abby, qui criait « Tony ! Tony ! » et qui l'étouffait. En effet, dès que McGee lui avait annoncé le retour de Tony, notre gothique préférée s'était dépêchée de monter à l'open space, oubliant par la même occasion, son messager (par les escaliers, vu que l'ascenseur était en mode ''réunion'').  
>- Abby ! Tu m'étouffes, là... réussi à dire Tony.<br>- Pardon ! Pardon ! s'écria Abby qui relâcha Tony, sans pour autant s'arrêter de parler. Comment tu vas ? Où tu étais ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Tu nous as beaucoup manqué ! et...  
>Elle fut coupée dans son flot de paroles jusque là ininterrompu, par l'arrivé de Ducky dans l'open space. Ce dernier serra chaleureusement la main de Tony.<br>- Bon retour parmi nous, Anthony !  
>- Merci Ducky !<br>Sur ces mots Gibbs revint, un café à la main.  
>- Je vous laisse l'après-midi, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! Par contre je vous veux demain et <strong>à l'heure<strong> ! Insista Gibbs en souriant à Tony.  
>- Merci patron ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur.<br>L'open space se vida alors brusquement : Abby et McGee partirent d'abord au labo chercher les affaires de la jolie gothique avant d'aller à l'appartement de McGee. Ducky et Palmer partirent boire un verre ensemble, dans un petit café que le docteur Mallard appréciait particulièrement et Tony et Ziva rentrèrent main dans la main dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre ensuite l'appartement de Tony.  
>Une fois seul, Gibbs vida son café regarda le bureau de Jenny, où celle-ci discutait encore avec Vance puis il se leva prit ses affaires et rentra chez lui.<br>Il récupéra au passage sa fille chez la baby-sitter et tout les deux rentrèrent chez Gibbs.


	9. Chapter 9

Tour d'horizon des différents foyers le soir de cette journée relativement mouvementée.  
><span><br>  
><span>Chez McGee<span>  
>Abby et McGee venaient de terminer une partie de jeux vidéo et étaient allongés tout les deux sur le canapé.<br>- C'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie, s'exclama Abby, le retour de Tony, le fait que Jenny ne soit pas morte, et que Tony et Ziva soient à nouveau réunis... J'ai juste peur de ce qu'il se passera entre Gibbs et Jenny...  
>- C'est sur, Gibbs n'avait pas l'air prêt à lui pardonner... Confirma McGee<br>- Mais c'est une super journée quand même !  
>- C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie ?<br>- Oui ! répondit-elle sans hésiter.  
>- Non. Objecta-t-il fermement.<br>- Ah bon ? fit-elle, surprise par cette objection.  
>McGee se mit alors au pied du canapé, un genou à terre et sortit un écrin de sa poche, qu'il ouvrit révélant une bague magnifique.<br>- Abigail Sciuto, je t'aime depuis longtemps, et je ne peux plus attendre : veux-tu devenir ma femme ?  
>- Oui ! S'exclama cette dernière.<br>Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé et ils tombèrent tout les deux par terre. Après l'avoir embrassé et avoir passé la bague à son doigt, McGee reprit.  
>-Maintenant, ce jour est le plus beau de ma vie et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi...<br>Abby acquiesça, lui sourit et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'homme de sa vie. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit allongés l'un sur l'autre sur la moquette du salon à rêver de leur futur ensemble.

Chez Tony  
>Ils étaient restés l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux, laissant leurs yeux parler pour eux. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire qu'aucun de tous les mots qu'ils auraient voulu prononcer n'arrivaient à franchir leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent pendant presque dix minutes dans cet état là, aucun des deux ne voulant briser ce silence en or, qui rendait ce moment magique. Puis, elle lui avait simplement sourit et était partie dans la cuisine préparer du café. Ils s'étaient ensuite installés sur le lit dans la chambre, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils se sentaient enfin unis, un seul corps dans la même tempête. Ce sentiment qui leur conférait une certaine puissance pour pouvoir affronter toutes les difficultés, ensemble...<p>

Chez Gibbs  
>Gibbs, assit sur le tapis du salon, jouait avec Agnès. Cette dernière, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à capter l'attention de son papa, s'arrêta de jouer, et le regarda intriguée, avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle s'avança vers lui, et voyant perler une larme au bord de ces yeux d'aciers, elle l'essuya et se blottit dans ses bras. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui tout en lui caressant sa belle chevelure rousse qui lui rappelait tellement Jenny.<br>Puis, lorsque la sonnette sonna, il alla ouvrir, la petite toujours dans les bras. En voyant sa maman de l'autre côté de la porte, Agnès eut un instant l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras, mais en voyant le regard dur de son papa, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs à la jolie rousse en face de lui. Elle se blottit alors dans le cou de Gibbs et regarda à travers ses boucles rousses, Jenny, qui regrettait déjà d'être venue.  
>- Entres, soupira-t-il.<br>- Ecoutes, je sais que... commença Jenny  
>Il l'arrêta d'un geste en lui montrant la petite. Il la monta, la coucha et redescendit ensuite.<br>- Je suis... recommença Jenny  
>- Désolée, je sais. La coupa-t-il encore. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? ! Tout ce que tu pourras me raconter ne changera rien à ce que je pense ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je t'ai cru morte, j'ai cru perdre encore une fois la femme que j'aimais pour toujours ! Tu imagines ne serait-ce que cinq secondes ce que j'ai pu endurer et souffrir ? Tu as pensé à ta fille ? Et à tous ceux qui t'entourent ? Et tu crois que c'est facile de te pardonner ? Tu m'as menti et rien dis, tout ça pour je ne sais trop qu'elle mission « secret défense » ! J'en ai assez d'être ignoré, que l'on ne me dise jamais ce qu'il se passe, et que je sois le dernier au courant de tout !<br>Pendant ce discours, -qui sortait du plus profond du cœur de notre renard argenté peu bavard habituellement- elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tout ce qui se passait lui semblait irréel, elle était juste plongée dans un affreux cauchemar dont elle aurait voulu se réveiller, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais c'était la réalité et tous ses efforts étaient vains pour la réveiller. Cette dure vérité la perforait dans tous les sens comme l'aurait fait la lame d'un poignard, dure et froide...  
>- Laisses tomber... souffla la jolie rousse.<br>Elle se retourna se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et d'un geste essuya ses beaux yeux bleus humides desquels une larme c'était échappée. Puis, elle fit jouer la poignée de la porte, et sortit.  
>Alors qu'elle sortait, Gibbs saisit sa main, et plaqua celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, contre le mur.<br>- Je veux bien qu'on recommence mais tu ne me fais plus jamais ça... l'avertit-il.  
>Son regard bleu-acier plongea dans celui bleu-azur de sa femme, juste avant que leurs lèvres se touchent, que leurs corps s'emmêlent et que les battements de leurs cœurs ne fassent plus qu'un...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Au NCIS  
>Ce matin là, lorsque Tony et Ziva arrivèrent ensemble, ils remarquèrent un café abandonné sur le bureau de leur patron ainsi qu'une page msn ouverte, abandonnée sur l'écran du roi des elfes.<br>L'open space était désert. Ils s'installèrent à leur bureau respectif, mais Tony, curieux comme à son habitude, alla lire la conversation de McGee.  
>-ça ne te regarde pas, mon petit derrière poilu...<br>Il sursauta en sentant le souffle de sa partenaire, qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher, dans son cou.  
>-Je t'ai déjà dis de me prévenir quand tu arrives silencieusement derrière moi ! S'exclama-t-il<br>-Si je te le dis ce ne serait plus silencieux... Laisse cet ordinateur !  
>-Je regarde juste !<br>-Pffff... Epuisant et décourageant...  
>Elle retourna s'asseoir.<br>-Oh !  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Il y a des secrets dans l'air...  
>-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?<br>-D'après ce que je lis...  
>-...et que tu ne devrais pas lire, coupa Ziva<br>-oui... peut être, mais enfin... McGee et Abby on l'air très heureux...  
>-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?<br>-ça ! S'exclama-t-il en regagnant d'un air innocent sa place derrière son ordinateur en désignant discrètement Abby qui arriva dans l'open space, telle une tornade et rayonnante, suivie de près par McGee.  
>-Je vous invite tous au restaurant ce soir !<br>-En quel honneur ? Questionna Tony soupçonneux  
>-Euh... Mais pour fêter ton retour et celui de Jenny bien sur !<br>-D'accord Abb's on y sera tous les deux, confirma Ziva.  
>-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est génial ! Dites-le à Gibbs et Jenny pour moi ! Je dois encore avertir Ducky et Palmer ! Tu viens McGee ?<br>Avant que Tony ai pu répondre « oui », elle était déjà repartie toujours suivie par McGee, qui la suivait comme il pouvait. Gibbs revint au moment où ils s'en allaient.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?<br>-Abby nous invite tous au restaurant ce soir pour fêter le retour de Jenny et le mien.  
>-Très bien, on y sera tous les deux et avec Agnès. Et maintenant : au travail Tony !<br>-Euh... oui ! Tout de suite !  
>Quelques secondes plus tard :<br>-Je fais quoi, au juste ?  
>-Tu nous racontes tout ce que tu sais sur le caporal Oming, on doit résoudre la cause de sa mort et trouver qui l'a tuée.<br>-Ok. En fait, elle n'était pas... commença-t-il  
>- Caporal ! Interrompit un personnage que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et qui sortait de l'ascenseur.<br>Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.


	11. Chapter 11

_-Tony tu nous racontes tout ce que tu sais sur le caporal Oming, on doit résoudre la cause de sa mort et trouver qui l'a tuée._  
><em>-Ok. En fait, elle n'était pas... commença-t-il<em>  
><em>- Caporal ! Interrompit un personnage que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et qui sortait de l'ascenseur.<em>  
><em>Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.<em>

__  
>- C'était un de mes agents.<br>-Tobias ? S'exclama Gibbs en voyant Fornell entrer dans l'open space. Réunion au sommet. Reprit-il en passant à côté de lui.  
>Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur qu'ils bloquèrent une fois à l'intérieur. Tony racontait les évènements qui l'avaient poussé sur le Seahawk et ce qu'il y était arrivé à l'équipe, tout comme Fornell racontait la même chose à Gibbs.<br>-Lorsque je suis arrivé sur le Seahawk, commença Tony, j'y ai vu Jenny et Fornell. Ils m'ont expliqués que je devais travailler avec l'agent Collins du FBI, pour démanteler un trafic d'armes et d'argent important de la CIA destinés aux échanges d'otages avec les pays du Moyen Orient. Leurs principaux soupçons reposaient sur Kort, mais pour le faire tomber ils avaient besoin de trouver la taupe au FBI qui lui transmettait les informations, et de preuves.  
>-Au départ, continuait Tobias dans l'ascenseur, nous soupçonnions directement Collins, mais au fur et à mesure, nous nous sommes rendus compte que l'on se trompait. On s'est alors reportés sur Lynda Oming, qui fait partie de mon équipe depuis déjà quelques mois...<br>-Et il s'est avéré que s'était-elle, seulement pour la coincer il fallait plus de preuves et on voulait en priorité avoir Kort. Pour ça je suis parti en mission sur le porte avion avec l'équipe de Fornell, et pour que Kort ne pense pas qu'on était sur lui, Jenny a du faire croire qu'elle était morte. Une fois à bord, et pendant tout le temps où on a été en mer, on a accumulé les preuves contre Lynda Oming...  
>-emails, sms, messages radios, mini vidéo conférences... De retour à terre on l'a suivie, on a même des photos où on la voit remettre des enveloppes plutôt épaisses à Kort. Malheureusement elle nous a échappée et on ne la plus retrouvée...<br>- C'est le moment où elle a été tuée... intervint Gibbs  
>- Oui et on espère bien qu'on pourra arrêter Kort avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un d'autre pour sortir des Etats-Unis...<br>TUT, Tut, Tut (téléphone de Gibbs)  
>-C'était Abby, les empreintes dans l'appartement correspondent à celles de Lynda et de Kort.<br>-Il l'a tuée, on doit lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre lui !  
>Ils sortirent de lancer, et aussitôt dans l'open space, Fornell disait à McGee :<br>-McGee ! Lancez un avis de recherche contre Trent Kort, dîtes aux hommes des différents services de l'abattre s'ils le voient. Diffusez son portrait à toutes les frontières, tous les lieux publics ! Il ne faut pas qu'il quitte le territoire !  
>-Bien monsieur.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard  
>- Patron, interpella McGee qui venait de raccrocher au téléphone, on a un signalement correspondant à Kort, à la frontière avec la Virginie.<br>-Ok, on y va. Tony, Ziva, Tim, prenez vos affaires, Tobias, tu viens aussi ?  
>-J'arrive.<br>-Je ne peux pas venir, intervint Ziva, j'ai rendez-vous à la clinique pour voir si le bébé va bien.  
>-Tu veux que Tony t'accompagnes ?<br>-Non, c'est bon. Vous aurez plus besoin de lui que moi. Répondit-elle.  
>Elle poursuivit en embrassant Tony<br>- Fais attention à toi !  
>- C'est promis. Toi aussi fais attention...<br>Ils partirent tous vers les endroits où ils étaient attendus.  
>Ziva à la clinique Gibbs, Fornell et l'équipe en Virginie.<p>

Cabinet du Docteur à la clinique.  
>-Mlle David, votre bébé va bien. Il mesure 32 cm et pèse750 grammes, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Il grossit et poursuit sa maturation. Son système nerveux et ses muscles s'affinent et lui permettent des gestes de plus en plus précis. D'ailleurs vous devez légèrement commencer à le sentir. Les poumons grandissent aussi. Bref, tout va bien. Vous ne voulez toujours pas connaître le sexe du bébé ?<br>-Non, merci Docteur, mais je préfère garder la surprise. L'essentiel c'est que tout se passe bien.  
>-Très bien, on se reverra donc le mois prochain pour l'examen des sept mois. Je vous laisse prendre rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire pour la prochaine fois. Au revoir Mlle David et portez vous bien !<br>-Merci Docteur !  
>-Ah ! Attendez, j'oubliais, il faut aussi que vous commenciez à réduire vos efforts !<br>-Il faut que j'arrête de travailler ?  
>-On en a déjà parlé et je sais que vous tenez vraiment à votre travail, et comme je ne peux exiger de vous que vous vous arrêtiez déjà, il serait préférable, qu'au minimum vous arrêtiez au moins d'aller sur le terrain.<br>-C'est un ordre plus qu'une recommandation, je suppose...  
>-Oui, c'est pour votre bien et pour celui du bébé.<br>-Bon très bien, ça va être difficile mais je le ferais.  
>-J'en suis certain ! Bonne journée !<br>-Merci, à vous aussi ! Au revoir !  
>Elle prit son rendez-vous et sorti. Arrivée sur le parking, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, chercha les clefs. Elle allait ouvrir la portière lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Ses mouvements étaient limités et le temps qu'elle se retourne et réagisse, elle était étendue au sol.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_Elle prit son rendez-vous et sorti. Arrivée sur le parking, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, chercha les clefs. Elle allait ouvrir la portière lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Ses mouvements étaient limités et le temps qu'elle se retourne et réagisse, elle était étendue au sol._

A la frontière avec la Virginie  
>-Ça fait une heure qu'on attend ! Vous êtes sûr de l'adresse McGee ? S'impatientait Fornell.<br>-Certain monsieur. L'homme qui a téléphoné au NCIS a donné cette adresse...  
>-Patron, coupa Tony à l'intention de Gibbs, je suis inquiet...<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?  
>-Ziva devait m'appeler en sortant du rendez-vous mais je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelles...<br>-Le docteur était peut-être en retard, suggéra Tim, ça arrive souvent...  
>-Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? Interrogea Gibbs<br>-Oui mais elle ne répond pas.  
>-On peut tracer son portable, Tim ? Reprit Gibbs<br>-Oui, mais avec mon portable se sera plus long.

Quelques minutes plus tard  
>-Ça y est ! S'écria McGee<br>-Alors ? Demandèrent les trois hommes en même temps  
>-Le signal est immobile, mais ce qui est étrange c'est que l'adresse ne correspond à aucun lieu où Ziva se rendrait... C'est un entrepôt vide du sud de Washington, au fond d'une impasse...<br>-Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis qu'on cherchait à nous éloigner du NCIS... Murmura Gibbs.  
>Au même moment le téléphone de Gibbs sonna ainsi que celui de Fornell.<br>-Gibbs ! / Fornell !

- Merci ! / Très bien, merci !  
>Ils raccrochèrent, le visage grave, et firent part à l'équipe de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.<br>-Reyla Tariv ***** a disparue ce matin de sa cellule de la prison où elle était retenue... Commença Gibbs  
>-Quoi ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Tony et McGee<br>-Et ce que je vais vous dire ne vas pas plus vous plaire, ajouta Tobias. La personne qui m'a appelé : c'était Kort.  
>-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Coupa Tony<br>-Il a enlevé Ziva. Il ne nous la rendra qu'en échange de la levée du mandat contre lui, 100 000 $ et l'autorisation de quitter le territoire sans être arrêté et ainsi de disparaître sans être inquiété.  
>-Mais on ne peut pas faire ça ! S'exclama Tony.<br>-Mais il tuera peut-être Ziva si on ne le fait pas... Intervint McGee  
>- Il faut rentrer ! s'exclama Tony face aux révélations formulées par Gibbs et Fornell<br>- On n'a pas le temps ! Refusa son patron.  
>-On a qu'à aller à l'entrepôt où Ziva semble être d'après le signal de son portable, suggéra Fornell. Si Kort l'a, alors il est surement là bas avec elle.<br>Ils partirent donc tous vers le lieu désigné par le GPS. Arrivés sur place, ils aperçurent rapidement une voiture garée les portières ouvertes, au fond d'une impasse, devant un entrepôt désert. Les agents sortirent de leur voiture et se dirigèrent lentement et silencieusement vers la porte entrebâillée par laquelle s'échappaient une altercation verbale entre des personnages dont la voix étaient bien connus de nos agents malgré le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir leur visage.

-Mais enfin, comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?  
>-J'ai été entrainée pour ça !<br>-On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !  
>-Et pourquoi pas ?<br>-C'est très simple ! Elle est enceinte et depuis un moment, elle pourrait perdre ce bébé !  
>-Je ne te savais pas si compatissant envers tes otages... Répliqua une voix féminine.<br>-Là, c'est différent ! Il ne doit rien lui arriver, sinon, on peut dire adieux à notre sortie en règle des Etats-Unis ! Imposa l'homme.  
>-Tu connais ma façon d'agir, alors pourquoi m'avoir fait évadée de prison ... ?<br>-Je savais tout cela, mais je sais aussi que tes techniques peuvent être utiles.  
>-Très bien alors dans ce cas allons voir ce qu'en pense ma chère Ziva...<p>

La phrase était lourde de sens et nos agents entendirent le bruit des voix diminuer, à mesure que les pas de leurs protagonistes s'éloignaient.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait patron ? murmura Tony.<br>-On entre.  
>Ils se dirigèrent donc sans bruit dans le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils aperçurent au fond du local une petite porte entrouverte par laquelle filtrait un rai de lumière. Le ton des voix montaient à l'intérieur et ils se regardèrent inquiets lorsque retentirent deux coups de feu et le bruit d'un corps tombant sur le sol. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ce qu'ils virent : Ziva, sortant tranquillement de la pièce sans une seule égratignure.<br>-Tu vas bien ? S'exclamèrent Tony et Gibbs en même temps pendant que Fornell poussait un soupir de soulagement.  
>-Oui, très bien, dit-elle en souriant.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?demanda Tony  
>-Et où est Kort ? Continua Fornell<br>-Tu sais que Reyla Tariv a disparu de sa cellule ? Interrogea Gibbs  
>-Oui, je sais pour Reyla, d'ailleurs j'espère que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'elle... Pour Kort, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas trop abimé au cas où, vous auriez besoin de lui Tobias.<br>Sur ces mots elle les conduisit dans la petite pièce, où ils virent Kort sans connaissance sur le sol avec une balle dans le ventre, et Reyla, un peu plus loin était quant à elle morte.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Redemanda Tony. Tu n'étais pas attachée ?<br>-Bien sur que si, sauf que Kort dans son empressement ne l'a pas enlevé mes armes, et qu'il ne sait pas faire de nœuds solides avec une corde. Quand Reyla et lui sont revenus ici, ils se sont disputés et Reyla voulait me mettre une balle dans le genou, juste pour se venger. Kort ne voulait pas, ils se sont battus, et le coup est partit, heureusement pour lui j'ai fais bougé Reyla qui n'a pas pu tirer comme elle voulait. Elle s'est alors jetée sur moi, mais comme tu peux le voir, mon lapin, cette fois-ci, mon couteau ne l'a pas loupée. Et pour répondre aux questions que je voix venir aussi grosses qu'un mouton sur tes lèvres...  
>-Aussi grosses qu'une maison, tu veux dire ? La coupa-t-il avec un sourire amusé<br>-Oui ! Mais c'est pareil ! Une maison, un mouton... Bref, je m'égare. Pour répondre à tes futures questions : je vais bien, ils ne m'ont rien fait, grâce à Kort surtout, je n'ai pas un bleu, pas une égratignure, et si Fornell et Gibbs sont d'accords, je voudrais juste récupérer mon couteau à la fin de cette histoire.  
>-Je t'aime tellement et tu me fais tout le temps des frayeurs ! Soupira-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.<br>-Moi aussi je t'aime tellement, mais c'est toi-même qui dis que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !  
>-C'est vrai...<p>

Il conclut cette phrase en embrassant la mère de son futur enfant, qui le lui rendit. Ils furent interrompus par Gibbs.  
>-Si on vous gène, dites-le surtout !<br>Ils se séparèrent en riant. Puis tout le monde rentra au NCIS, Ducky emmenant le corps de Reyla et une ambulance emmenant Kort à l'hôpital.

Le lendemain dans l'open space  
>La présentatrice du journal télévisé ventait les mérites du FBI qui avait réussi à arrêter le trafiquant de la CIA et tué une dangereuse meurtrière, ex-agent du Mossad, échappée de sa prison.<br>Gibbs éteignit alors la télévision, connaissant par cœur le discours des journalistes, qui ne diraient, comme à leur habitude, pas un mot sur le rôle primordial qu'avait joué le NCIS dans cette affaire.  
>-Ils auraient au moins pu dire un mot sur le NCIS, déplora McGee dépité.<br>-''Vos succès ne sont pas rendus publics vos échecs sont annoncés à la trompette'', cita Tony avec un air de philosophe.  
>-Encore une de tes citations de films, le taquina Ziva avec un sourire sur les lèvres.<br>-Pas cette fois, la contredit-il, c'est John Fitzgerald Kennedy...  
>-Un des plus célèbres présidents des Etats-Unis, le coupa Gibbs qui revenait avec son éternel café. Maintenant, si vous avez fini vos rapports, vous pouvez y aller et rentrer chez vous.<br>Il se tourna ensuite vers Ziva.  
>-Ziva, je ne veux plus que tu viennes avec nous sur le terrain jusqu'à ce que tu ai accouché, tu cours trop de risque.<br>-D'accord. 


	13. Chapter 13

Deux mois plus tard à la clinique  
>Toute l'équipe avait pris place dans la salle d'attente et attendait patiemment l'annonce de l'heureux évènement qui les avaient réunit ici. Ils étaient là depuis deux heures déjà lorsque retentirent les pleurs d'un bébé.<br>Tony les rejoignit quelques minutes après. Abby lui sauta au cou, l'empêchant de formuler la phrase qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres.  
>-Abigail, laisses parler Tony, intervint Ducky.<br>-Merci. Dit celui-ci en reprenant son souffle. Je viens vous annoncer la naissance de notre petite fille...  
>-C'est une fille ! Le coupa Abby, c'est trop génial !<br>Elle lui ressautait déjà au cou pour marquer un peu plus son enthousiasme.  
>-Je crois, continua ce dernier en se dégageant, que se serait plus simple si vous veniez la voir, elle est dans la chambre avec Ziva.<br>Ils s'y précipitèrent tous, félicitant tour à tour le papa, la maman et admirant la petite. Lorsqu'elle put enfin en placer une, la jeune maman leur introduisit avec un grand sourire et un vif plaisir sa fille. Elle prit donc la main de son mari et annonça  
>-Nous sommes heureux de vous présenter notre fille : Alyssa Caitlin Dinozzo, elle fait 49cm pour 2,9kg ! Et on est tout les deux très contents que vous soyez la avec nous pour l'accueillir.<br>-Je peux la prendre ? demanda Abby  
>-Oui bien sur !<br>-Bonjour toi ! lui dit-elle doucement en la câlinant. Elle est super mignonne !  
>L'enthousiasme d'Abby étant communicatif, la petite chambre devint très vite assourdissante, chacun parlant et racontant sa propre anecdote, sans écouter son voisin. Ces paroles s'étaient donc rapidement transformées en brouhaha collectif, si bien qu'une infirmière finit par rentrer pour demander un peu plus de calme. L'équipe se retira une demi-heure plus tard, laissant la petite famille réunie pour la première fois seule, à trois.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Épilogue

Deux ans avaient passés depuis la naissance d'Alyssa.  
>Depuis, Tony et Ziva s'étaient mariés et celle-ci avait donné naissance quelques mois plus tôt au petit frère d'Alyssa, Mattéo pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière.<br>Abby et McGee s'étaient aussi mariés et attendaient leur premier enfant.  
>Gibbs et Jenny avaient installés une deuxième chambre en prévision de l'arrivée imminente de deux jumeaux<br>Pour tenir compagnie à Agnès.  
>Chaque famille se réunissait chaque année chez Ducky pour les fêtes. Rien ne pouvait en effet faire plus plaisir au légiste qui à cette occasion comblait de cadeaux les enfants des uns et des autres, ainsi que leurs parents.<br>La descendance étant assurée, chacun pouvait envisager sereinement l'avenir au sein de cette grande famille qui les avait tous réunis.

FIN


End file.
